Az internet sokk
by adrienn980120
Summary: Mi történik, ha Samnek lesz egy internetes hódolója? Seddie!
1. Az új pasi

**Sam szemszöge:**

Ma reggel beugrottam Carlyhoz, mert összeírtuk az iCarly-hoz való cuccokat.

Szóval amikor beléptem megláttam Carly-t és Freddie-t örletelni. "Reggelt Carly! Szia balfék!" Mondtam és lehuppantam az egyik babzsák fotelbe.

"Mért nem tudod abbahagyni, hogy ilyen neveken szólítasz? Zavar!" Mondta Freddie, mint egy csaj. Olyan hülye néha...

"Oh, tényleg zavar?" Kérdeztem úgy mintha tényleg érdekelne.

"Igen!" Mondta nyíltan.

"Hát épp ez az amiért csinálom." Vágtam vissza.

"Nem tudnál egyszer kedves lenni?" Könyörgött nekem.

"Oké..." Felálltam és közelebb mentem hozzá. A testünk majdnem összeért. Éreztem, hogy Freddie teste megfeszül és nehezen veszi a levegőt. Carly is csak furcsán nézett és bámut ránk.

Kis szórakozás után újra megszólaltam. "A föld minden csúcsába elmennék érted Freddie." Mondtam édes hangon és csak mosolyogtam. Láttam Carly-t, hogy a szája tátva maradt.

"De hiszen a föld kerek." Mondta Freddie egy stréber módon.

"Épp ez a lényeg hülye!" Mondtam és ellöktem magamtól. Mentem vissza a helyemre és mielött újra kezdődött volna a vita, Carly köbe szólt.

"Oké... akkor mit akartok csinálni? Toljunk ki Luwbert-tel? vagy mi legyen?"

"Szerintem legyen egy riszáld őrülten. Az régen volt." Ajánlott Freddie.

"Hhh, igaz. Akkor ez jó lesz. Még valami?" Kérdezte és ránk nézett.

"Lehetne Chatelés. Tudod, találomra kiválasztunk embereket." Ajánlottam. Olyan hülye vagyok. Még most is az a srác jár az eszemben? Meg a Chat? Fókusz Sam!

"Ne! Azt nem lehet." Freddie erősködött. Carlyval rá néztünk és aztán visszafogta magát.

"Neked meg mi bajod van pukkancs?" Kérdezte Carly neveteve.

"S-Semmi." Mondta Freddie kijavítva magát. "Akkor a chat?" Kérdezte nevetve. És próbálta megváltoztatni a témát. "Óh, hogy elszaladt az idő. Mennem kell haza." Mondta és rohant ki.

Carly rám nézett."Ne nézz így rám! Ma még nem tettem vele semmi rosszat." Szóltam ártatlanul.

"Jó, de ez akkor is fura volt."

"Ja." Mondtam. "Carly?" Néztem rá boci szemekkel.

"Előbb el szeretnél menni?"

"Kérlek!"

"OKé-oké! Csak ne nézz így rám!" Nevettem.

"Köszi Carls! Te vagy a legjobb." Mondtam és kiszaladtam az ajtón, egyenesen haza.

**- ESTE 11:47 -**

Gyorsan a zuhany és a vacsora után megfogtam a Lap-Top-omat és az ölembe vettem. A keresőben már csak egy 'C' betű is elég volt, hogy megtalálja a ' '-ot. Mosolyogtam és beléptem.

A képernyőn megkelent a felirat amit már egész nap vártam!

-LonelyBoy1234 bejelentkezett

Gyorsan rá is írtam.

**-FanGirl96: Szia! :)**

Pár másodperc múlva vissza is írt.

**-LonelyBoy1234: Szia Csajszi! :)**

**-FanGirl96: Mi újság nagyfiú? ;)**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Unatkoztam. Mostanáig! Már vártalak. Egész nap te jártál a fejemben. :)**

Erre a mondatra egy kicsit elpirultam és csak mosolyogni tudtam.

A beszélgetés nagyon jól végződött. Ma mosolyogva aludtam el és alig várom a holnapo. És az után, és az után, és az után...


	2. Mi ez? Szerelem?

**Carly szemszöge:**

Tegnap Sam és Freddie nagyon furcsán viselkednek. Igaz, hogy ez náluk a normális, de akkor is. Freddie meg volt rémülve valamitől. Furcsa. És Sam pedig hamar haza ment és mostanában nem beszélgetünk úgy mint régebben.

A suliban a szekrényembe pakoltam a cuccaimat amikor Freddie lépett a hátam mögé. "Jó reggelt Carly." Megfordultam és rámosolyogtam.

"Oh, szia Freddie!" Köszöntem vissza neki. "Mért futottál el tegnap?" Kérdeztem tőle.

"Jaa..." Vakarta a fejét és utána elpirult. "Csak a szobámban hagytam a gépemet és anyám bármikor beronthat, hogy megnézze , hogy mi foiyik a fia szobájában." Mondta egy váll vonogatással.

"Oh, értem. És pont akkor jutott eszedbe. Egyébként anyádnak kéne hagyni neked egy kis magán területet is, nem?"

"Ezt mondd meg neki is."

Csak mosolyogtam amikor megláttam Samet rohanni felénk. Amikor megállt kifulladva integetett nekünk. "Mizujs arcok?"

"Te meg hol voltál?" Kérdeztem.

"És mért van mustár és uborka szagod?" Kérdezte Freddie utánam.

"Azért, mert..." Lélegzett és mondta tovább. "Anyám kocsijával jöttem, de lerobbant. Így futnom kellett." Mondta nekem, majd Freddiehez fordult. "És a kocsiban nem volt már csak ubi meg mustár." Fejezte be.

"Milyen ubi?" Kérdezte Freddie. Esküszöm láttam Samnek egy csillogást a szemében amikor Freddie megkérdezte.

"Savanyú. És egy kicsit kapros." Mondta és húzta ki az üveget. Freddie bátran belenyúlt és kivett egyet.

"Hmm, jó!"

"Tudom." Értett egyet Sam és megint az elöbbi mosoly. Komolyan, csak én veszem észre?

Ekkor becsengettek. "Ahh, Fizika. Mennem kell." Szólaltam meg.

"Nekünk is. Ja és Freddie? Te mellém úlsz. " Mielött Freddie tudott volna válaszolni Sam húzta őt az osztályba.

Komolyan! Mi van velük? Vagy már meg kellett volna szoknom?

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Az óra elég unalmasan telt. Mr Howard egyfolytában beszélt. Annyira az idegeimre megy ez a Howard.

Amikor azt hittem, hogy rossabb már nem lesz, Sam megbökött hátulról. Nem figyeltem rá, de ő folyamatosan megbökött hátulról. Még mindig nem fordultam hátra. Majd később odagurított hozzám egy papírt:

"Gyerünk Fredducini! Ne hagyj figyelmen kivül! :D "

Olvastam és vissza írtam neki: "Sam, próbálok figyelni az órán." Visszadobtam neki.

Később dobta vissza: "Haver, ismersz! Mégis mit vársz?"

Csak mosolyogtam egy kicsit és visszaírtam neki: "Tőled nem sokat."

Amikor visszadobtam neki, ő nem írt vissza, hanem megdobott egy radírral. Hátra fordultam amikor a tanár nem látta és oda suttogtam. "Mégis mi bajod?"

Csak mosolygott és visszafordultam. Később újra visszadobta a papírt: "Egyébként most komolyan! Unatkozom!"

Visszadobtam neki a papírt: "Ez egy suli. Mégis mit vársz?" Amint visszadobtam neki a papírt Sam azonnal visszadobta.

"Attól nem sokat :D" Amint ezt olvastam Samre néztem és valami okból muszály voltam mosolyogni. Ő visszamosolygott. Visszaírtam neki:

"Hát Puckett hercegnő! Fel kell, hogy világosítsalak, hogy ez a suli." Visszadobtam.

Pár másodperc mulva az asztalomra dobta. Hihetetlen, hogy Howard nem veszi észre. Ez állt benne:

"Hercegnő? Mr Benson maga csak nem flörtöl velem? ;)"

Válaszoltam neki: "Te is megpróbálhatnál egyet! :) "

Visszadobtam neki. Láttam, hogy vissza akar dobni valamit, de kicsögettek és mindneki kifelé indult. Samet is beleértve.

Utána rohantam és megállítottam. "Hé, add azt ide!" Követeltem a papír fecnit.

"Nem!" Mondta ijedten és eldugta a háta mögé.

"Sam? Mi van? Én csak-"

"Nem. Ez az én papírom!" Gyerekeskedett. Én nyúltam utána, de elfutott egy kicsit. Utána mentem és megfogtam a kezét, de az üres vol. "Ezt keresed?" Tartotta fel a szabad kezét.

"Sa-" Nem tudtam tovább beszélni, mert a papír galacsint betette a pólója közé.

"Ha kell akkor nyúlj be érte Benson." Mondta és mosolygott. Nagyon fura, de most lenne merszem benyulni oda. Egy kicsit perverz vagyok tudom, de fiúból vagyok. Sam elkezdett jobban vigyorogni.

"Saaam! Nyílvános helyen vagyunk." Suttogtam.

Sam sóhajtott és kivette a papírt és zsebre vágta. "Nekem mennek kell. Viszlát Mr Benson." Köszönt el. Najó, össze vagyok zavarodva.

**Sam szemszöge:**

Ma este LonelyBoy1234-gyel hosszasan beszélgettünk. Elmondta, hogy nagyon jól telt a napja. És, hogy sejti, hogy ki lehetek. Bár ettől egy kicsit megilyedtem, de nem baj. Miután kikapcsoltam a gépemet, ránéztem az asztalomra. Ott volt a cetli galacsin amin Freddie-vel veszekedtünk.

Kihajtogattam és hangosan felolvastam: "Te vagy a szívemben relylő LonelyBoy1234. Baby, csak csókolj lassan..."

Ami után elolvastam, gyorsan bevágtam az asztal alá és le feküdtem aludni. Vajon mi van velem? Imádok Beszélni Chaten, de Freddie-vel, mintha megváltozott volna valami. Bár olyan, mintha LonelyBoy1234 tudná, hogy mit akarok. Vajon mit tegyek?

Megvan!

Holnap meg írom neki, hogy találkozn iakarok vele!


	3. Sokkoló pillanat

**Sam szemszöge:**

Ma reggel valamilyen oknál fogva 9 óra körül keltem. Szonbat van, így anyám ma nem lesz itthon és én egész nap a gépen fogok lógni vagy Carly-nál.

De előbb jöjjön a reggeli! :D

Amikor lementem egy üzenetet láttam a hűtőn: "Sam! Elmentem a szokásos hétvégei utazásomra. Carly hűtője mindig nyitva áll! Jó szórakozást!"

Én csak forgattam a szemem és felmentem vissza a szobámba egy zacskó chips-el és pepy kólával.

A LapTop-omat az ölembe vettem és bejelentkeztem. A srác nem volt fent így hagy tam neki egy üzit csak:

-FanGirl96: Helló boy! Ma este 9 felé fent leszek. Várlak már! :) :)

Lecsuktam a LapTop-ot és felöltöztem.

Sima fekete, szűk farmer és a kedvenc pólóm.

Amikor kész voltam, elraktam a telefont és mentem Carlyhoz. Elértem a lakásig és amikor beértem megláttam, hogy Spencer épp egy gyúrma bábút csinál. Jaj, megjönnek az emlékek. Még egy gyümölcsnyárs és Dejavu-m lesz.

"Szia Spence!"

"Hé Sam. Carly és Freddie fent vannak."

Nem mondtam semmit csak felszaladtam a lépcsőn. Az ajtó elött hallottam ahogy ebszélgetnek. "Nem bírom tovább!" Freddie hangja volt.

"Csak próbáld meg! Nem lesz semmi-"

"Csak azt nem mondd, hogy majd lendben lesz minden." Hű! Freddie mérges? Jobb lesz ha kihalgatom ezt.

"Nem utasít vissza."

"Most viccelsz? Ő egy csaj a netről. Nem tudok róla semmi, csak a felhasználó nevét. Abból is csak azt, hogy lány." Freddie ki akadtnak tünt, de most én is. Vajon miről beszélhetnek. Ha berontok akkor jobb lesz minden. Tehát beléptem az ajtón.

"Hello!" Léptem be csendben.

"Szia." Mondták egyszerre egy póker arccal.

"Hár nekem mennem kell!" Mondta Freddie és kiment a stúdióból.

"Ennek meg mi baja van?" Kérdeztem hanyagul. Carly csak mosolygott és megrázta a fejét. "Semmi, csak megbeszéltük, hogy ma itt alszotok és..." Carly dadogott. Tehát hazudik. "Tartunk egy itt alvós bulit." Mosolygott, majd el ment mellettem, ki az ajtón.

Mentem le Carly után.

**- ESTE 9 ÓRA -**

"hÉ, Sam! Kell még kukorica?"

"Persze. Mama vágyik egy kis sós élményre." Hanytt vetettem a kanapén magam és ő Csak nevetett rajtam.

Az ajtón bejött Freddie.

"Szia!" Kiabált neki Carly

"Szia Carl!" Mondta majd rámnézett. "Samantha"

"Fredward." Mondtam ahogy ő és néztem tovább a TV-t.

"Hány óra van?" Kérdezte Craly.

Freddie mondta: "9 óra múlt." Ilyenkor a fejelmhez kaptam.

"Carly! Mindjárt jövök." Már rohantam is fel a géphez.

a stúdióban gyorsan beütöttem ' '-ot, majd láttam, hogy LonelyBoy már fent van. Gyorsna rám is írt, amitől mosolyognom kellett.

**-LonelyBoy1234: Szia! Mi újság?**

**-FanGirl96: Szia! Örülök, hogy fent vagy. Beszélnem kell veled. Most!**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Az jó, mert nekem is.**

**-FanGirl96: Kezdd te! :D**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Rendben! Először is... Szeretnélek jobban megismerni. Ha nem gond.**

**-FanGirl96: :D Nem gond. Én is pont ezt akartam. Már nagyon szeretnék találkozni veled én is. Épp a barátnőmnél vagyok és az éjszaka kiszökhetek pár órára ;)**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Én is a barátnőmnél vagyok!**

**-FanGirl96: ? :O**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Úgy értem a barátomnál aki lányból van. :)**

**-FanGirl96: :D**

-

Később Sam és a fiú megbeszélték, hogy találkoznak a Brusshwell Plaza legfelső emeletén. Ami nevezhető tetőnek is.

Sam ott várta a fiút a tetőn ,amikor valaki megmozdította a kilincset. Sam megfordult és meglátta azt akire a legkevésbé számított.

"Freddie?"

"Sam?"


	4. FanGirl és LonelyBoy

**Sam szemszöge:**

"Freddie?"

"Sam?"

"Te meg, hogy kerülsz ide?"

"És te?"

"Én kérdeztem hamarabb"

"Najó."-kezdte,-én idejöttem ... mert ... mert itt szoktam lenni, ha nem akarok

otthon lenni.

"Hát ez eléggé, bizar és fura"-folytattam-"Egy pillanatra azt hittem hogy..."

"Hogy?"-kérdezte és egy lépést tettem felém, amivel bezárt a kettőnk között

lévő távolságot.

"Áhh semmi"-majd elővettem valamit a zsebemből.-"Ez a tied"-mondtam majd lefutottam.

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Egy kis cetli volt. Szétnyitottam.

"Te vagy a szívemben relylő LonelyBoy1234. Baby, csak csókolj lassan..."

Nem tudtam pontosan mit kellene éreznem.

Nem tudtam hogy pontosan mit akarok. Most csak beszélni akartam Sammel.

Ha nem csal a megérzésem akkor Carlynál van.

Minden kopogás nélkül bementem.

"Sam, beszélnünk kell!"

"Ohh szia Freddie! Igen gyere csak be!"-mondta Carly gúnyos hangon.

"Mivaaan?"-kérdezte Sam és tovább henyélt a kanpén.

"Ezt meg kell beszélnünk"

"Miről maradtam le?"-kérdezte döbbenten Carly.

"Sam a titkos lány az internetről."

"Ohhmm, ez furcsa..."

"Sam a levélről kell beszélnünk"

"Levél is van?"

"Igen"-mondtam."Sam kelj fel és gyere beszélgetni!"

"Nem akarok"-mondta. Több se kellett odamentem,felemeltem és kivettem.

"Hány kiló vagy?"-mondtam miközben a csuklómat ráztam.

"Épp elég ahhoz hogy felemeljelek és kidobjalak a 10.ről."

"Sam. Nem értelek. Mi ez a levél?"

"Hát...nem tudom"-mondta majd folytatta."Felejtsük el az egészet, rendben?"

"Rendben".

Visszamentünk Carlyhoz. Sam úgy döntött hogy visszabújik a kanapéhoz.

"Na jót beszéltetek? Összejöttetek?"

"NEM!"-kiabáltuk egyszerre.

"De most mi a baj veletek, srácok?"

"Azt vártam hogy végre találkozok azzal a szuperpasival és erre ott állt Freddie.

"És kicsit sem sértette az önbecsülésemet"-mondtam.

"Én meg azt vártam hogy találkozok azzal a szuper csajjal és a mondat 2.

felét nem folytatom mert féltem a csontjaim egészségét."-tettem hozzá.

"Okos gondolat, Fredward"

"Nem értelek titeket, Sam, te megismertél a neten keresztül egy fiút, és te

Freddie, meg egy lányt, mintha most ismertétek volna meg egymást először.

Te vagy Lonley boy vagy akár kicsoda te pedig Fangirl akár kicsoda, csak most

chat helyett élőben beszélgettek és más a nevetek."

Ámulattal figyeltük Carlyt ahogy szónokol. Megélhetne belőle. Minden vitánkban

ő segít és pártatlan.

"Igazad van"-mondtam. Ekkor megböktem Samet.

"Meglehetősen igazad van"

"Akkor? Most mi készül lenni köztetek?"

"Sam, lennél a FanGirl-öm?"-kérdeztem viccesen.

"Természetesen igen, LonelyBoy!

Majd odahajoltam hogymegcsókoljam.


	5. LovelyDovely

**Írói szemszög:**

Sam, Freddie és Carly együtt mennek iskolába. (Sam középen És Carly és Freddie a két oldalánál.) Csak tegnap elött történt, hogy Sam és Freddie egy pár és azóta Carly nagy örömmel kérdezgeti őket arról, hogy mikor elsz az első randijuk és hogy tényleg szeretik e egymást. Ilyenkor mind a ketten elpirulnak.

Már az Ridgeway küszöbén álltak.

"Szerintetek mit szólnak ehhez a többiek?" Kérdezte Carly és mutatott Samre és Freddiere.

"Hát... mindjárt megtudjuk." Szólt Sam és megfogta Freddie kezét. Együtt besétáltak az iskolába. Kézen fogva. Mondenki bámulta őket. Volt aki összesúgott valamit. Néhányan fel is szóltak: "Nézd már! Seddie!" Volt néhány Creddie rajongó is akik csak méregették Samet. És a többiek meg csak nézték őket. "Tessék, itt a válasz." Mosolygott Sam.

Egy barna hajú lány hozzájuk szaladt.

Ashley Argota and iCarly Photograph

"Ti most együtt vagytok?" Kérdezte msoslyogva.

"Igen." Mondta Freddie.

"Istenem! Tudtam, hogy egyszer betörtök végre és összejöttök!" Mondta a lány boldogan és utána elfutott. Mind a hárman utána néztek, majd Carly komoly arccal megszólalt: "Nem várt fordulat."

"Na jó, menni kéne Történelemre." Mondta Freddie.

"Nekünk meg Tesire." Szólalt meg Carly és Sam csak nyögött amikor meghallotta a jelző csngőt.

"Gyerünk Sam! Fűtsön a tanulási vágy!" Húzta Carly az egyik irányba.

"Engem nem a tanulás fűt, hanem az a szalonna amit reggelire ettem!" Panaszkodott Sam. Freddie csak nézte a lányokat amikor felhúzta Sam rá a szemöldökét és elindulr felé. Nyomott egy hosszú csókot Freddie szájára.

Csak pár másodpercig tartott és Sam már távolodott volna amikor Freddie magához húzta. Ilyenkor több ember is csak tátott szájjal nézte őket.

Freddie Csak mosolygott amikor Sam visszacsókolta.

Carly-nak muszály volt direkt köhögni, mert Ebből már Smárolás bontakozott ki. Végül melléjük állt. "Most komolyan srácok? Yo, Seddie!" Kiabált és mind a ketten szétváltak. "Na jó, most megtanítom, hogy mért nem jó dolog a suliban enni a pasidat." Mondta Carly és elmentek az osztály felé. még pár scrác adott Freddienek egy öklöst, mert végig nézték a jelenetet.

**Carly szemszöge:**

Ma iskola után Sam és Freddie egész nap az én lakásomban flörtöltek és vigyorogtak egymásra. Ez cuki persze, de ilyen sokáig? És elöttem? Most komolyan. Végül elkezdtek egymás felé hajolni a kanapén és akkor felpattantam a székről és mentem a lépcső felé.

"Akkor én megyek is." Nem figyeltek rám. "Fel megyek és... pucéran fogok hajat vasalni." Megint nem figyeltek, de Freddie elhúzódott Samtől és gyorsan hozzámszólt:

"Jó ötlet." Majd újra rátapadt Samre. Fogadjunk, hogy nem is hallotta, hogy mit mondtam. Mentem be Spencer szobájába. "Segíts szétválasztani őket!"

"Sam és Freddie?"

"Igen!"

"Mért? Megint verekszenek?" Nevetve kérdezte.

"Szóval te nem tudod?" Kérdeztem sokkolva. "Akkor lépj ki a nappaliba." Értetlenül nézett és utána felállt és ksiétált. Pár másodperc mulva hallottam a sikítást. Kiszaladtam és Spencer bámulta Samet és Freddie-t akik szintén bámultak Spencerre.

"Ezt nem hiszem el! Sam és Freddie? Seddie?"

"Igen!" Mondtuk egyszerre hárman.

"Ez... fura. Fel kell hívnom Gibby-t. Jövök neki 50 dolcsivat." Mondta, majd elővette a telefonját.

"Te fogadtál rájuk?"

"Persze. és elvesztettem 50 dolcsit!" Mondta durcásan, mint egy 5 éves.

Be ment a szobájába.

"Oké, én megyek fel!" Szólatm nekik. "És ne seddie-zzétek össze a kanapét." Csak megrázták a fejüket. Én odamentem a kapcsolóhoz és lekapcsoltam a villanyt. Bekapcsoltam egy kis zenét is. a Parachute - Kiss Me Slowly szólalt meg. "Jó szórakozást!" Mondtam és ott hagytam őket.


	6. Az új aszisztens

**Carly szemszöge:**

Én odamentem a kapcsolóhoz és lekapcsoltam a villanyt. Bekapcsoltam egy kis zenét is. a Parachute - Kiss Me Slowly szólalt meg. "Jó szórakozást!" Mondtam és ott hagytam őket.

Egszer csak megfordultam és összeütköztem Braddel.

-Brad? Hát te?-kérdeztem.

-Freddie bent van? Beszélnem kell vele, mert most nem tudok itt lenni az iCarlykor.

-Igen de...-mondtam volna valamit de már bement.

**Brad szemszöge:**

-Áh a szemem!-kiáltottam viccesen, és a szemem elé tettem a kezemet. Sam és Freddie éppen smároltak a kanapén.

-Mi az Brad?-kérdezett Freddie majd felállt.

-Most nem tudok segíteni az iCarlyban.

-Miért?

-Mert bébiszitternem kell. A szüleim mennek el és nekem kell vigyáznom a hugaimra.

-Értem.

-De ami fontosabb. Ti együtt vagytok?

-Ja.

-Ez mégis mikor történt?- Kérdeztem meglepetten.

-Mostanság.- Mondta Sam és húzta magához Freddie-t újra. Megint takartam a szemem.

-Jézusom! Nehogy előről kezdjétek!- Mondtam undorodva. Csak nevettek, majd Freddie komolyra váltott.

-Szóval, nem tudsz az iCarly-ban segíteni?- Kérdezte.

-Igen, muszály lenne elmennem. Bocs haver.- Kértem elnézést.

-Akkor kell valaki más.- Mondta Freddie és elkezdett gondolkodni.

-Nekem lenne egy ötletem.- Szólalt meg Sam.

-Mi?- Kérdeztem reménykedve.

-Várjatok itt!- Fogta a telefonját és elindult a konyhába.

**Sam szemszöge:**

A telefon kicsöngött párszor és végül felvette.

-Halló?- Szólt bele a telefonba.

-Szia. Sam vagyok. Kéne egy kis segítség.-

-Oké... mi van?- Kérdezte egy macsó hanggal.

-Ismered az iCarly-t ugye?- kérdeztem reménykedve.

-Ez nem kérdés cica.- Hallottam a kacérságot a hangjában.

-Ne szólíts így.- Szídtam, de visszatértem a témához. -Szóval segítesz? Kéne egy új aszisztens az iCarly-ba.

-Oké, Holnap találkozunk. Szia- Koszönt el.

-Szia Griffin.- Köszöntem el és letettem a telefont.

**- Másnap -**

Griffin már a próbán is itt volt. És nem azért, de tisztán látszott ahogy nyomul. Carly-ra és rám is. Ezért talán nem is volt olyan jó ötlet ide hívni, de most csak ő volt kéznél aki a Plaza-ban lakik.

-10 másodperc csajok.- Szólt Freddie. Elkezdtünk készülődni. Griffin rákacsintott Carly-ra aki csak mosolygott vissza.

Griffin Szemszöge:

-És 5, 4, 3, 2...- Freddie mutatott Carly-ra és Samre.

- Itt Carly.

- Bal oldalon pedig Sam.

- És ez az...-

- iCarly!- Mondták egyszerre és össze-vissza táncoltak.

-A mai icarlyban egy új tagot köszönthettek.- Mondta a kamerába Sam.

-Üdvözöljétek Freddie mögött...- Kezdte Carly.

-A srácot aki a héten még csak kétszer került bajba.- Folytatta Sam.

-Griffin.- Újra mondták egyszerre.

Az adás többi részében Folyton Carlyval szemeztem és ő pedig alig tudott figyelni az adásra. Párszor Láttam Sam dühös pillantását rám és én elnéztem tőle. Most komolyan, ennek a csajnak van egy tüzes nézése, amitől egy kicsit megtetszett.

-Szóval ma ezzel a szőrtelen majommal távozunk.- Mondta Carly.

-A következő showig..." Kezde Sam, majd beszéltek egymás után ahogy szokták:

-Simogass tevét!-

-Ölelj át egy mókust.-

-Kend be a lábad hideg pudinggal.

-És nem felejtsd el visszaküldeni a szuszpenzort.- Mondta végül Carly.

-Ééés, vége!- Mondta Freddie. -Klassz adás volt!

-Köszi!

-Tudjuk!

-Én milyen voltam?- Kérdeztem.

-Csodás.- Mondta Carly amitől nekem mosolyognom kellett.

**Sam szemszöge:**

-Oké... nekem le kell mennem. Anyucinak kell egy kis jégkrém.- Mondtam és lementem a konyhába. Benéztem a mélyhűtőbe. Sehol semmi jégkrém. Gondolkoztam egy kicsit és eszembe jutott, hogy simán bejutok Freddie lakásába. Mosolyogtam és kimentem az ajtón. Épp amikor feltörtem a zárat, Valaki jött ki Shay lakásból. Megfordultam és feltettem a kezem.

-Ártatlan vagyok!- Majd megláttam Griffint. -Ja, csak te vagy az.-

-Ez kedves gesztus tőled. És egyébként mit csinálsz itt?-

-Betörök a barátom házába, hogy jégkrémet lopjak.- Mondtam, mintha a világ legnormálisabb dolga volna.

-Minek ide fagyi? Te is elég édes vagy.- Mondta és elkezdett felém közeledni.

Nem tudtam mozdulni, de egyszercsak kinyilt a Shay lakás. Újra.

-Freddie! De jó hogy jössz...épp be akartam menni hozzátok jégkrémért.-mondtam

gyorsan és Griffin elhúzódott.

-Rendben. Gyere.-mondta majd kinyitotta az ajtót.

-Még látlak cica.-mondta Griffin suttogva.

-Ne szólíts így!-mondtam majd elment.

-Mi?-kérdezte Freddie.

-Semmi, na van jégkrém?

-Van.

Ettünk jégkrémet, majd elköszöntem tőle egy csókkal.

Mentem volna haza amikor beleütköztem Griffinbe.

Elkezdtünk beszélgetni amikor meg akart csókolni. Nem nagyon tudtam mit tenni

mert megfogta a kezeimet.

Egyszer csak megláttam Bradet.

**Brad szemszöge:**

Megláttam Samet amint, az a fiú "lefogja" hogy megcsókolja és nem tudom lehet

hogy ösztönösen de odamantem és ellöktem a pasit.

-Van barátja!-mondtam hangosan.

-És?-kérdezte mintha nem lenne baj.

-Nem fogsz le egy lányt hogy megcsókold amikor van barátja.-mondtam majd

megütöttem.

-Most meg mi bajod?-kérdezte.-Gyökerekkel nem vitatkozok.-mondta, majdnem

odamentem megint behúzni neki amikor Sam lefogott.

-Hagyd had menjen. És köszi, nem tudtam hogy tudsz verekedni.

-Igazából én se nagyon tudtam,hogy tudok.

-Köszönöm.-mondta, majd megölelt. Istenem olyan jó érzés volt. De miket beszélek.

A legjobb haverom barátnője.

Egyszer csak lépéseket hallottam mögöttünk és én még mindig öleltem Samet.

-Itt meg mi folyik?-kérdezte Freddie.

-Semmi.

-Szóval?-kérdezte,biztosan a féltékenység beszélt belőle.

-Griffin meg akart csókolni, Brad meg behúzott neki.-mondta Sam és meg bólogatással

helyeseltem.

-Ohm, értem. Mekkora gyökér az a Griffin. Carlyval is flörtölt.

-Hát jó nagy.-mondta Sam és megölelte Freddiet.

-Hé Baby nem megyünk meginni egy turmixot?-kérdezte Sam Freddietől.

-De gyerünk.-mondta majd megcsókolta.

Valahogy úgy éreztem, hogy olyan rossz látni azt.

-Na én léptem.-mondta majd mentem volna el amikor Sam megfogta a kezemet.

Olyan puha kezei voltak.

-Gyere velünk. Ennyi jár neked.-mondta majd belenéztem a szemébe és nem

tudtam nemet mondani.

-Rendben.

Majd beültünk a Groovy Smoothieba.


	7. Az utazás 1 rész

**Sam szemszögéből:**

Lehet, hogy megtudtam, hogy Freddie igazából LonelyBoy1234, de még így is szoktunk chat-en beszélgetni. Most is épp este 11 óra van és már vagy 2 órája irogatunk.

**-LonelyBoy1234: Hé, mit tennél ha most rögtön elutazhatnénk innen?**

**-FanGirl96: Az attól függ hova :)**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Szereted Californiát?**

**-FanGirl96: Naná! Ott van a világ legnagyobb szalonnája.**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Rendben, akkor holnap utazunk. Csak te és én. Egy egész héten át.**

Csak bámultam magam elé. Ez tényleg igaz? Vajon elmenne velem Cali-ba? Igaz, ha egy hétre elmennénk és nem látnám a sulit akkor megérné.

**-FanGirl96: Anyád ki fog nyírni.**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Nem hiszem, mert északai műszakban van. Szabad a pálya.**

**-FanGirl96: Te mikor lettél olyan, mint én? :P**

**-LonelyBoy1234: :D**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Bár a sulival lesz egy ki gond.**

**-FanGirl96: Azt bízd rám! Jó vagyok az igazolás hamisításban.**

**-LonelyBoy1234: rendben.**

**-FanGirl96: És Carlyval mi lesz? Szólni kéne neki, hogy nem vagyunk itt.**

**-LonelyBoy1234: Előbb utóbb úgyis megtudja.**

**-FanGirl96: Oké akkor bepakolok.**

**-LonelyBoy1234: oké, holnap 6-kor megyek érted! Szia!**

**-FanGirl96: oké! Szia! :) :)**

Lecsuktam a LapTop-ot és lefeküdtem aludni. Szóval ez hivatalos. Fredbag és én holnap kiruccanunk egy kcisit. És csak ő és én. egy egész hétig. Anyucinak tetszik...

**- Másnap -**

Békésen aludtam amíg úgy éreztem, hogy valaki ránehezedik az ágyra. Még fél álomban voltam és megérintettem az illetőt. "Hmm. Taylor Lautner?" Kérdeztem és álmosan dörzsöltem a szemem. Majd felültem és éreztem a jól ismert illatot és utána hallottam az ismerős kuncogást is. Kinyitottam a szemem. "Freddie? Mit keresel itt?" Kérdeztem és felkapcsoltam a kislámpát.

"Már fél 8 van. Ideje felkelni." Mondta és nyomott egy csókot a homlokomra. Felálltam és újból kuncogott. "Klassz pizsi." Magamra néztem és csak egy rövid topp és bugyi volt rajtam.

"A francba." Mondtam és letakartam magam a takaróval. Újból nevetett.

"Öltöz fel. Lent vár rád a reggeli." Mondta és kiment.

Kinéztem az ablakon. Süt a nap és meleg is van. Gyorsan felkaptam egy rövid nadrágot és egy toppot. Megfésülködtem és leszaladtam a lépcsőn.

Már éreztem a piritós és tojás illatát.

**- Később -**

"Ez nagyon jó volt. Köszi Fredducini." Köszöntem meg. "Fent van a bőrönd. Lehozom."

"Rendben." Szólt és elment a konyhába eltenni a tányérokat.

Amikor felmentem a bőrönd és én is indulásra kész voltunk. Küldtem egy üzit anyámnak, hogy Carly-nál maradok a héten.

Mikor minden kész volt Freddie jött be az ajtón. "Kész vagy?" Jött közelebb.

"Ja, indulhatunk.!" Mondtam és megcsókoltam. Ő visszacsókolt. Nem olyan mohón, csak egy édes lassú, hosszú csók. Én végül megtörtem a pillanatot és vadul visszacsókoltam.

Elhúzódtam végül. "Tudod, ezt nem szivesen szakítanám meg, de indulnunk kéne."

Freddie sóhajtott. "Igaz. Na gyere! Irány Carlifornia."


	8. Az utazás 2 rész

**Freddie szemszögéből:**

Elindultunk a repülőtérre. Én vezettem, nemrég kaptam meg a jogsimat. Éppen

bekapcsoltam a rádiót amikor _Katy Perry-Teenage Dream_ száma kezdett el szólni.

Vélhetőleg Sam szerette ezt számot mert vele együtt énekelt.

Amikor ehhez a részhez ért:

_"We drove to Cali..."_

Mindketten elmosolyodtunk.

Odaértünk a reptérre. Bár majdnem elkéstünk, mert Samnek feltétlenül kellett

egy sós perec.

Mikor felértünk a gépre elfoglaltuk a helyünket. Néhány itt dolgozó hölgy kínált minket

enni és innivalóval. Aztán végre felszállt a gép.

* * *

**Ez egy rövid fejezet volt, de ne csüggedj. A kövi hosszabb lesz. :)**


	9. Utazás 3 rész

Sam szemsz ge:

A rep l n nagyon unalmas volt az utaz s. Csak lsz egy helyben s n zel ki a fejedb l. Vagy az ablakon. Magam mellet Freddie m r majdnem aludt. Fels hajtottam s megr ztam a v ll t.

"Freddieeee!" Kezdett megmozdulni.

"Mi van? Ott vagyunk m r?"

"Nem, de unatkozok."

" s ez m rt az n gondom?" K rdezte s becsukta a szem t. Megcs ptem egy kicsit. ' uu' Sam! Na j mit akarsz?" K rdezte. Mosolyogtam, de hamar lefagyott a mosolyom amikor hallottam egy ismer s hangot a t volb l. sszerezzentem s l ttam, hogy Freddie is megr m lt. Lebuktam az l s m g s h ztam ut nam Freddie-t is.

"Haver, itt az any d!" Mondtam neki. "M rt van itt?"

"A munka miatt t szokott sz llni egy m sik j ratra is. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy

ppen ezen a g pen fog tsz llni."

"Ez is a mi szerencs nk"-mondtam.-"Most mi legyen?"

Azt n egyre hangosabban hallottuk a hangj t.

"Szerintem b jjunk el valahova"-mondta Freddie majd fel ltunk mit sem t r dve

azzal hogy mindenki minket n z hogy mit csin lunk.

"Most hova megy nk?"-k rdeztem.

"Nem tudom, de gyorsan valhova"-majd fogtuk magunkat s bement nk a wc-be.

"Ez nem volt a vil g legjobb tlete. Alig f r nk el."-mondtam ahogy pr b ltam

elhelyezkedni.

"H t jobb tletem nem volt"-mondta s szint n pr b lt valahogy elf rni.

" s eg sz rep l t alatt a wc-ben fogunk lenni?"-k rdeztem.

"Nem, de ha itt maradunk egy ideig tal n any m elalszik vagy nem figyel ide s

akkor kil ghatunk."

" s addig mi legyen?"-k rdeztem.

"Mondjuk ez?"-k rdezte s megcs kolt.

"Enn l romantikusabb helyet nem is tal lhatt l volna"-mondtam s visszacs koltam.

Egyszer csak kopogtak az ajt n.

"Vannak bent?"-k rdezett egy ismer s hang.

"Csakis az any dnak kellett kopognia!"-suttogva kiab ltam.

" s most hogy megy nk ki?"-k rdeztem.

"H t tal n van egy tletem." Mondta suttogva.

"Mondd!" S rgettem t.

'Itt a telefonod?" K rdezte.

" mm..." Kutattam a zsebemben. "Itt van." Adtam neki. Kintr l hallatszott a kopog s. "Kit h vsz? Freddie egy rep l n vagyunk. M gis ki-"

"Any mat h vom." M g mindig nem rtettem. "Csak figyelj!" Mondta s felh vta a sz mot. Hallttuk az ajt n l a cs ng st. "J napot, a TH-t l h vom." Sz lt bele Freddie a telefonba egy furcsa akcentussal. TH? Na mind egy. "Jelent st kaptunk, hogy a rep l WC-ken sok a bacilis." Csak nevettem.

"Istenem!" Hallotuk Freddie anyja jaj vesz kel s t. K s bb Freddie letette a telefont s kin ztem a kulcs jukon.

"Tiszta?"

"Igen. Zseni lis vagy." Mondtam s megcs koltam.

M r mentem volna ki az ajt n, de fel fordultam. "TH?"

"Igen. Tisztas gi Hivatal."

" s te honnan tudsz err l?"

"Maradjunk annyiban, hogy any m j r a szob mban... s a feh rnem k k z tt is." Mondta az utols szavakat halkabban. Csak kuncogtam s lassan kil pt nk az ajt n. Mrs Benson sehol. Ment nk a hely nkre s a kihangos t megsz lalt.

"Kedves utasok a g p P r percen bel l lesz ll. K sz nj k, hogy minket v lasztottak. s Californi t."

"Gyere! Le akarok sz llni!" Mondtam s h ztam a cuccainkhoz. "Any d a t loldalt sz ll le. L ttam."

"Akkor mi majd itt!" Mondta s mutatott az ajt ra.

P r perc s b jk l s ut n lent is voltunk a rep l r l. Egy hotel el tt lltunk. Egym sra mosolyogtunk. Ez t k j buli lesz... 


	10. Utazás 4 rész

Pár perc és bújkálás után lent is voltunk a repülőről. Egy hotel elött álltunk. Egymásra mosolyogtunk. Ez tök jó buli lesz...

Sam szemszöge:

Felmentünk és kipakoltunk, majd átöltöztünk és elementünk várostnézni.

Azok az épületek és parkok lenyűgözőek voltak. Elmentünk a tengerparthoz is.

Majd belementünk, és szórakoztunk. Lefröcsköltük egymást és ruhástól

fürödtünk.

"Hé Freddie? Mennyi az idő?" Kérdeztem és csavartam ki pólómat.

Freddie az órájára nézett. "Fél 2 múlt. Mért?" Idejött mellém.

"Azért, mert éhes vagyok." Mondtam neki. Nevetett egy kicsit. "Menjünk vissza a hotelba!"

"Ahogy akarod." Mondta és felemelt és kivitt. Nevettem egy kicsit.

Miután visszamentünk a hotelba, Freddie rendelt egy kis kaját. Pár perc mulva megérkezett a kaja és elkezdtünk enni. Ekkor megszólalt a telefonom. Carly.

"Oh, bakker!" Morogtam egy kicsit. "Carly az." Mondtam és néztem Freddie-re.

"Ne vedd fel!" Mondta és megvonta a vállát.

"Oké, de ha máskor is hív és nem veszem fel akkor majd azt hiszi, hogy bajunk lett vagy valami."

"Ne aggódj! Akkor majd küldök neki egy SMS-t, hogy nem kell idegeskednie és, hogy jol vagyunk." Nyugtatott le. "Most pedig inkább egyél!" Mondta és fogta a kanalat, megetetett, mint egy kölyköt. Nevettünk és folytattuk tovább az evést.

Carly szemszöge:

Az iCarly 2 órán belül kezdődik. És Sam és Freddie sehol! Kezdtem teljesen kiakadni. Most mit csináljak? Nincs senki aki pótolhatná őket!

Itt járkáltam fel-alá a stúdióban. "Carly! Elszédülök!" Szólt Brad.

"Ezt te nem érted! Még szinte soha nem vezettem iCarly-t nélkülük." Mondtam és járkáltam össze-vissza újra. Majd hirtelen eszembe jutott valami. "Megvan!" Mondtam és leszaladtam a lépcsőn.

Megfogtam a telefonom és tárcsáztam a számot. Párszor kicsöngött aztán felvette.

"Hallo?" Szólt bele a telefonba.

"Melanie! Szükségem van rád!" Mondtam a telefonba.

"Oké! Miben kéne segítenem? Bőr ápolási tanács?"

"Nem! Az iCarly-ban."

"Mit?"

"El tudnád játszani Samet?" Kérdeztem. Egy idejig csönd volt, aztán:

"Persze!" Hallottam a vihogását. Sóhajtottam. Közben lejött a lépcsőn Brad.

"Oké. 2 óra mulva kezdődik az adás. Itt leszel addig?"

"Persze! Na szia Carly." Mondta és letette.

Mosolyogtam. "Oké Brad, minden készen áll. Ma este megcsináljuk az iCarly-t." Láttam a zavaros arcát. "Csak bízz bennem!" Mondam neki. Bólintott és felmentünk a stúdióba készülődni.


End file.
